Flames and Fury
by NorthWest9
Summary: "You are joking right? You must have a better reason for me to kill him than 'fair is fair'. Life isn't fair Clint, nothing is... ever! That's the stupidest friggin thing I've ever heard! Fair is fair... Why don't you try, 'I need you to kill him so I don't have to rip off your arm and beat you with it.' I might be able to kill him after, just maybe." Hawkeye/OC


Flames and Fury  
Chapter One : Savoir

Chapter Playlist : Brave - Tawgs Salter

* * *

The city had fallen into chaos... to be honest, it was like a fucking Stephan King novel. There was people screaming, children strewn across the pavement of the road, and ungodly, alien like creatures running around shooting innocents with guns that looked like they'd come straight out of Star Wars. It was like Manhattan had been sucked into a horror movie.

She couldn't even remember how she'd got to this point. She knew she'd come from Canada, that America wasn't her home, wasn't where she was from. But she'd only woken up in the local hospital earlier that morning, she could barely remember the basic facts of who she was let alone why she'd been in Manhattan, and how she'd got there to begin with.

Another blast resonated through the streets as she cursed, and cursed, and cursed some more.

With a deep breath, and _lots_ of self motivation, she ran from her hiding spot in the safety of the hidden alley way, and baylined it as fast as her legs would carry her to the over turned cars on the opposite side of the wide inner city street, when her eyes found their way to a group of people gathered behind a long, white city bus. The very prospect of 'Power in Numbers' was going to get them all killed, and as far as she was concerned, it was their own fault.

But a part of her, a part even she couldn't bury, was nagging at her insides as it pointed out the very fact that should she be trapped in a situation like their's, she'd be hoping that someone would have the courage to aid her and the people surrounding her. And by the looks of the giant scaly beasts making their way towards the group, weapons poised and snarling along their way, she looked around and sighed as she lost sight of the band of terribly dressed idiots that had been trying to contain the situation and save the world as the human kind knew it. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Fucking idiots..." she growled out as she took a few deep breaths and shook out her pending thoughts of death and dieing. Either way, it looked like they were all gonna die anyways, despite what any of them would like to believe. "You're gonna get yourself killed dipshit." she whispered to herself as she leapt out of her hiding place and ran towards the group of people, sliding on the dust and broken gravel before the ground as the two monsters turned their furious attention towards her with weapons raised. Holding her hands up as if to surrender, she slowly brought them to her lips, and rubbing them together as if they were cold, she grinned slightly before blowing into her palms as a line of liquid fire shot out of her upturned hands and engulfed the two aliens as she turned and chased off all the people still watching in awe behind her before running off away from the scene herself.

She could barely stomach the fact that the debris she was running and jumping over was mostly broken homes and fallen bodies as she continued on her way before stopping by one of the dead aliens and grabbing at the large, ugly shot gun by its side as she shook her head. How in the hell had people not already thought of this? She couldn't be the only one that saw these guns lieing all over the god damned streets.

Looking around the futuristic contraption, she searched for anything that could be used as a trigger to shoot as three more of the monsters dropped off the flying strollers before her and raised their guns to shoot at her as she screamed and ducked under the blue rays that blasted towards her. "Ohhhhh I'm fucked." she sighed as she smacked the side of the weapon and prayed that it would have some effect as a blue light shot out and struck the alien that had previously been standing at the center of the three.

As the two aliens turned away from their fallen comrade, they began running faster towards her as she screamed and pulled something that looked remotely closer to a trigger as another ray shot out and blasted past the two, narrowly missing them as they shots got closer and closer to their targets. "Just die already!" she screamed out and kept pulling the trigger as eventually, the two fell to the ground in front of her.

Looking around, she felt the pressure and panic building in her chest as the aliens just kept surfacing, more and more flooding through the streets as they growled and screeched at anything that moved. Happy trigger fingers blasting anything and everything that came into sight, including people as they struggled to free themselves from the oncoming attack of giant lizards.

Her eyes eventually found themselves locked on a group of otherworldlies hoarding a group of civilians into a bank as three or four followed the people inside whilst two others stood guard outside and shot at anything that bothered to move. "Shit." she hissed as she groaned and dug her back further into the surface she was currently hiding behind, trying to use the pain from that to motivate herself to get her ass back into action. At this point, it pretty much looked like they were all gonna die anyways, so she might as well of made her last few hours count for something. Maybe she could use it as an excuse to get her in God's good books.

Screaming while she went, trying to gain even an inch of self-confidence she fired the heavy gun an pegged one of the aliens as she tossed the gun to the side when it's weight started to become more of a burden than a salvation. Still running at the creature, she slid to her knees under the monsters spray of fire and the same as before brought her roasting hands to her mouth as she spat liquid inferno onto the monster as the gun fell from it's hands close enough so she could shoot the alien enough for it to collapse before her.

Taking a deep breath, she groaned as her eyes picked up the wetness on the front of her jeans below her knees as it soaked through the fabric and left large amounts of blood splattered on her shins from her power slide. She knew for a fact if she ran into that screwed bank, she'd die... and as heroic as she'd been feeling fifty seconds ago, her body refused to walk into her own grave.

It was at that point of self-preservation that she noticed a large man carrying a shield running towards her location, dressed in a star-spangled leotard it looked.

This worried her more than anything.

But he looked stupid enough to run in and save those people... so that meant that she didn't have too.

"Hey! Hey you!" she yelled out, desperate to flag him down and resisting the urge to shoot him when he obviously refrained from seeing and or hearing her. "Come on..." she whispered to herself as she urged her body to sit up straighter as her shoulders squared while her lungs sucked in a deep breath. "HEY! CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA!" she yelled out as loud as she possibly could, when his eyes finally found her body, bloodied and broken sitting at the side of the smashed in bank filled to the brim with innocent hostages.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked running over in a velvety smooth voice as she waved him off and pointed to the broken in windows of the bank.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic... just go save those people in there!" she demanded as he spared her one more look before nodding and disappearing into the bank when not moments later a resonating explosion blasted out the last of the windows and front of the building and sent her body hurtling through the air into a small red Honda Civic on the other side of the once busy and now broken and battered city street.

Groaning, she took a deep breath and cried out as the pain that radiated through her side started leaking out sticky red blood onto her shirt and hand. "Ay! You dirty bastard... I said save them, not kill me!" she yelled out angrily as the civilians began flooding out the doors escorted by police officers while she watched the handsome young man in the leotard fall into a cruiser of one of the policemen. The ordinary people passing him with thankful and grateful faces while they disappeared into the streets to find further salvation, scurrying away in haste as they ducked into buildings and structures that would hide them away.

"God damn Americans..." she hissed angrily as she struggled to move the debris off her crushed and battled legs, rubbing the dirt out of her eyes as her lungs filled with crumbling dust from the fallen buildings up and down the streets. "Always gotta go an get themselves in all kinds of fucking trouble..." she groaned as she was faintly aware of heavy footsteps approaching her.

Cranning her neck, she turned to see the same man in stripes approaching her as she took a deep breath and tried to push herself up to a standing position only to crumble back into the surface behind her. All the adrenalin that had got her through the fight before had fled with the air from her wings, and her body seemed to be unbelievable heavy, refusing to respond to her demanding.

"Are you alright?" he demanded as she used the rest behind her to awkwardly get herself to her feet.

"I'm not even American! Don't know why in the hell I came here... look on Netflix, every disaster movie happens in America! Nothing bad ever happens in Canada! Shoulda just stayed in Canada..." she sighed as the man sighed and looked around at the chaos surrounding them.

"You're from Canada?" he asked as she nodded.

"Sure, we'll go with that..."

"How did you learn to do that?" he asked suddenly as she shot him a weary and questioning look. "The fire thing? How did you learn how to do that?"

"Party trick, come one... we need to get out of the open." she said looking around as the man watched her with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey, big guy, you wanna die out here? We're sitting ducks, let's move before we get the shit shot right out of us." she hissed and pushed his upper arm towards the overhangs on the buildings and broke into a jog towards the main downtown of Manhattan.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Were you born stupid or are you just making a special point to show it today?" she demanded suddenly as Steve reeled back in surprise. "You need to get back to trying to save the city, and right now that shield of destiny isn't getting you very far, I can make a distraction to get to back to that red haired bitch in black. So unless you wanna walk out as a free for all target, I suggest we keep moving..."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Just your average bacon-eating, hockey-playing everyday Canadian Hero... now lets go."

"You play hockey?"

_"Shut... Up..."_

* * *

watcha think? this is my second Avengers fanfic, hope you like it!

let me know what you think!


End file.
